Imbécile!
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Il m'a demandé de parler de lui, mais c'est impossible. Aucun mot ne saurait mieux retranscrire ce qu'il était que sa propre personne. Et puis le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant, c'est "imbécile!". Spoilers épisode 23!


**Titre: **_Imbécile!  
_**Genre: **_Deathfic, drama, très très angst. Romance si on cherche vraiment loin.  
_**Rating: **_T  
_**Personnages: **_Waver, Rider, ainsi que les faux grands-parents de Waver, Glen et Martha._

**Note: **_Et voilà mon premier texte sur le fandom! À la suite du visionnement du 10e épisode de Fate/Zero 2 (ou si vous préférez, l'épisode 23), je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire sur Waver. Du coup, ceci contient des spoilers pour tous les évènements jusqu'à cet épisode inclusivement. Cela dit, justement parce que les derniers ne sont pas encore sortis à l'heure de cette publication, je ne prends pas en compte ce qui s'y passe. Notez aussi que je ne prends pas en compte les évènements de Fate/Stay Night, donc mon histoire pourrait être considérée comme un UA._

_Sur une autre note, c'est la première fois que je m'essaie à écrire un journal intime. J'ai déjà plusieurs fois écrit des textes en forme de lettres, et c'est loin d'être la première fois que j'écris à la première personne, alors ce n'est pas si nouveau, mais tout de même. _

_Une dernière chose, sans lien avec mon texte : j'adore le Rider/Waver, surtout depuis que j'ai appris que Rider était bisexuel (bon okay on s'en fout, mais euh!). Il parait que c'était courant à son époque. J'imagine qu'ils prenaient tout ce qui passait (bon okay il est temps que je me taise xD)._

_Sur ces belles paroles, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Cher journal,

J'ai décidé de commencer un journal intime. Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi écrire. Je sais, je devrais écrire ce que je ressens. C'est le but d'un journal. Mais justement, je n'ai rien à écrire. Je ne ressens rien du tout.

Un mois. C'est étrange, le temps. Ça passe affreusement lentement, mais tout d'un coup on se réveille et un mois vient de passer. C'est comme si j'étais dans un autre monde, ou que j'avais fait un saut dans le temps.

C'est stupide ce que j'écris. C'était stupide d'essayer d'écrire un journal. Je n'ai rien à dire. Il m'a demandé de parler de lui, mais c'est impossible. Aucun mot ne saurait mieux retranscrire ce qu'il était que sa propre personne. Et puis le seul mot qui me vient à l'esprit pour l'instant, c'est «imbécile!».

~xxx~

Cher journal,

Je vais quand même essayer d'écrire quelque chose. Depuis hier, il ne s'est rien passé, mais je pense que je vais résumer le dernier mois plutôt.

Enfin, je dis ça... il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'ai passé ce mois dans ma chambre. Glen et Martha m'ont laissé faire, ils ont compris comment je me sentais. Je n'ai rien dit, en fait maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'il... qu'il est parti. J'ai constamment une boule dans la gorge, qui bloque tout ce que je pourrais essayer de formuler.

La vie continue peut-être, mais pas pour moi. Dans quelques moments de lucidité, je me dis que je devrais retourner à l'académie de magie, mais je sais que je n'y ai pas ma place. Avant même de partir, je m'y sentais étranger. Maintenant, j'ai une maison. Ce n'est pas la mienne, mais au moins j'y suis un peu moins étranger (je sais que ce que je dis a peu de sens, mais peu importe, c'est mon journal non? Tant que je me comprends). Et surtout, il était là quand j'y étais. Chaque meuble que je regarde me le rappelle sans cesse. Je peux me donner l'impression qu'il existe encore.

J'ai gardé son T-shirt débile, celui avec la carte du monde sur le dessus. Il a complètement perdu son odeur, il ne reste plus que la mienne. Celle de mes larmes.

~xxx~

Cher journal,

Deux mois maintenant. Je sais, je ne suis pas très régulier. Enfin, on s'en fout, j'avais juste besoin d'écrire.

Aujourd'hui j'ai entendu sa voix. C'est stupide, je sais, mais je l'ai entendu, il n'y a aucun doute. Dans le creux de ma tête, il me narguait, comme à l'accoutumée. J'en ai pleuré sans même le vouloir, devant Glen et Martha.

Ils savent ce qui m'arrive. D'ailleurs, ils savent beaucoup de choses. Ils ont compris par eux-mêmes que je ne suis pas leur vrai petit-fils, mais malgré tout, ils m'acceptent et m'aiment pour ce que je suis. Ils ne m'ont rien demandé, ils m'ont supporté. Et aujourd'hui, alors que je suis enfin sorti de ma chambre pour aller dans la cuisine, j'y ai entendu sa voix et j'ai pleuré.

Deux putains de mois ont passé. Même moi je sais que depuis le temps, je devrais en être remis. Sauf que je n'arrive même pas à dire ce qui lui est arrivé. Mettre des mots là-dessus, ce serait le rendre réel. Et je ne veux pas.

Il m'a demandé de parler de lui au monde entier, qu'on connaisse ses légendes pendant plusieurs générations. Stupide. Il ne savait pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est beaucoup plus difficile de créer des légendes. Même si j'en parlais, personne ne me croirait. Personne ne comprendrait son héroïsme. Ni comment il a su faire rêver une population au complet, et moi-même. Avant de mourir pour son rêve.

La vie sans lui est un cauchemar. J'aimerais me réveiller, mais je sais bien qu'il m'a déjà réveillé de son rêve en s'en allant.

~xxx~

Cher journal,

Je compte encore les jours. Aujourd'hui c'est le soixante-quinzième. Je suis sorti pour la première fois depuis ce moment-là. Je suis allé acheter les courses avec Martha. En revoyant le marché auquel on allait souvent tous les deux, je me suis senti mal. J'ai caché mes sentiments du mieux que je le pouvais, mais en arrivant chez moi, je me suis caché et j'ai pleuré encore une fois.

C'était mon ami. Il avait accepté d'être mon ami. Cette fameuse nuit où je lui avais ordonné de gagner – ce qu'il n'a pas fait –, il m'a avoué me considérer comme son égal. Stupide, stupide, stupide! Il était beaucoup plus grand que moi! Tout en lui était noble, il n'avait que de bonnes intentions. Alors que moi... moi je ne vaux rien.

Des fois je me dis que c'est moi qui aurais dû mourir. Mais je me souviens de sa voix, de l'ordre qu'il m'a donné. «Vis». Je n'ai pas le choix. Il était mon serviteur, mais il était d'abord et avant tout mon Roi. Ses ordres sont absolus.

~xxx~

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à le dire. Après trois mois, j'ai réussi à dire à mes grands-parents qu'il était mort. J'ai réussi à tout leur confier, mes sentiments, tout. Ils ne m'ont rien dit, ils ont juste été là pour moi.

Je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissant.

~xxx~

Cher journal,

Je pense que je commence à remonter la pente, lentement mais surement. Cela fait quatre mois que Rider est mort. Maintenant, j'arrive à le dire et l'écrire à peu près normalement, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, non?

Je recommence à envisager un futur. Je ne pense pas retourner à l'académie. À dire vrai, j'aimerais continuer à vivre ici, à Fuyuki. Je sais que quelque part, c'est surement la mauvaise décision à prendre. Je sais que je devrais tenter de voir du nouveau, m'éloigner de cette tragédie qui m'a tant marqué. Mais si je reste ici, ce n'est pas pour continuer à imaginer Rider. C'est parce que c'est devenu ma maison. L'endroit où je me sens vraiment à ma place.

Mes grands-parents m'ont offert de m'adopter. J'ai dit oui. Les papiers vont bientôt arriver. Dans quelque temps, je ne serai plus un étranger ici, et pour de bon. À ce moment-là, j'essaierai de retourner à l'école. Dans un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. J'ai assez vu de magie pour toute ma vie. J'aimerais avoir un métier plus normal. Même si je ne sais pas ce que ce sera encore.

~xxx~

Cher journal,

C'est la dernière fois que j'écris . À dire vrai, je t'avais complètement oublié. Je t'ai retrouvé après avoir fait le ménage de printemps. Alors je me suis dit que je devais te clore d'une plus belle façon.

Ça fait plusieurs années maintenant que la quatrième guerre pour le Holy Grail est terminée. Comme je le disais, je suis finalement retourné dans un lycée normal. Je suis actuellement à l'université. J'étudie en histoire.

Je pourrais presque l'entendre se moquer de moi. Il n'est pas étranger dans mon choix de carrière, c'est évident. J'ai l'impression de le retrouver, à chaque fois que je me penche sur l'histoire d'Iskandar et sur l'Oceanus qu'il voulait tant voir. Ce rêve qui l'a amené plus loin que quiconque, ce rêve qu'il a réussi à transmettre à tout un peuple.

J'ai réalisé il y a quelque temps que c'était la meilleure façon d'honorer l'ordre qu'il m'a donné, celui de parler de lui. Je vais le faire connaitre de par le monde, pour l'homme qu'il a été dans sa vraie vie. Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, mais c'est ma seule possibilité.

En attendant, je me porte plutôt bien. Je me suis même fait des amis, j'ai vécu des histoires amoureuses. Oh, rien de bien palpitant, comparé à notre aventure. Mais au moins je vis, comme il me l'a demandé.

Cette fois-ci je te ferme pour de bon. Ça m'a aidé de pouvoir écrire, j'en suis certain, mais ce n'est plus nécessaire. Je sais maintenant que Rider sera toujours là, dans mon cœur, quand je sentirai le besoin de le traiter d'imbécile.


End file.
